Merry Go 'Round
by StormWriter28
Summary: After a difficult week of exams and looking after is family, Makoto falls ill with a fever. Haruka finds out and is seriously not pleased with how his friend always overworks himself. Makoharu fluff ensues. *EDIT* The beginning which was somehow cut off has been put back. Sorry about that!


**EDIT: Oh my god guys I just realized that the beginning of the story somehow got cut off! I put it back there now so it's all good!**

* * *

The clock read 2:35pm. Makoto was late. Well, fair enough the two never really set a time for when the other would come over but it had become some unsaid routine for one to go to the other's house at 2pm on Sundays. They switched roles weekly and despite both of their busy schedules, this simple routine was never confused of forgotten.

Occasionally though, one might come later than usual but Makoto especially, was never later than 10 minutes. Either he got caught up with the stray kittens or something awful had happened. Haruka could only hope it wasn't the later. Picking up his regularly abandoned cell, Haruka check for the nth time if Makoto had sent him any messages. Usually in the rare case where Makoto is ever late, he'd send a message in blind hope Haruka wouldn't see it a month later. Usually Haruka would, if he felt active enough to go search for him afterwards. Or not, if he wanted to soak in the tub or loft around waiting for a few more minutes. Today though, was one of those days where Haruka really didn't want to move around. Nevertheless, he couldn't help wonder what if something awful had happened to Makoto and he was just moping around waiting because he was too lazy to check.

At this thought Haruka rolled over on his bed and swung his legs over the side. Grabbing a spare jacket off of the ground and slipping it on Haruka prepared to head out. Despite it being summer, the weather was unusually chilly. A furious wind blew from his right, whipping his hair against his face and obscuring his vision. The sky had clouded over. As Haruka walked he recalled hearing something about an approaching thunderstorm on the television this morning while he was cooking that morning.

Recently their school had been dealing with the pressure of exams. With the exams finally over now the end of the school year was once again approaching. During the last few weeks Makoto had rarely been able to come over to Haruka's house anymore. On top of the stress, Makoto's siblings and parents seemed to have caught a bug that circulating around the town. Being the only one fit enough to run the household, Makoto had thrown himself into a tough schedule of studying and tending to his siblings constant whines and cries of awful they felt. Haruka had been over to help a few times but apparently Makoto would have none of that "because Haru-chan easily gets sick, and I don't want him to have to write an exam in that state." Despite constant pestering and persistence even after that, Haruka eventually accepted that Makoto usually knew better and was probably right, again. Still, Haruka did have faith in his friend knowing that the brunette somehow always managed no matter how heavy the weight on his back was. That being said, Makoto had a tendency which Haruka personally hated, to keep his struggles to himself.

_Covering up all your pain and distress with a smiling mask isn't going to fix anything. Why won't you let at least me help? _Haruka thought, unconsciously clenching his hands into a tight fist. Well that was another matter. For now the main goal was to make sure Makoto was safe and didn't finally burn himself out.

The walk was only a little over 5 minutes, following the twisting and winding path but for Haruka those five minutes were too long. Walking up the worn out steps on onto his best friend's porch, he rang the doorbell. The unease was overwhelming at this point, having been building up the entire walk here. After a few seconds, Haruka could hear the pattering of running feet and a few shouts.

"I wanna get it!"

"No, you got it last time it's my turn!"

Sighing Haruka glanced off to the side, staring at a painted pot which had been sitting by the door step ever since grade 3. _Ren and Ran._ Something was missing though and it took less than a second for Haruka to realize that he still hadn't heard Makoto's voice. Normally he'd be there to break up the two's fighting and open the door against their complaints. After all it wouldn't do to keep the person on the other side of the door waiting while listening to screams and shouts.

"What if it's Haru-chan? I want to greet him!"

"Well too bad I do too!"

"Ren and Ran for goodness sakes! Keep it down for you brother won't you?"

That was Makoto's mother. Her distinct sweet and caring voice this time mingled with an odd firmness and control. Haruka could hear the latch on the door being turned and not even a second later it swung wide open.

"Haru-chan!" Both of the twins shouted together, excitement brimming over their eyes. To think just over a week ago they were both tired and bedridden with a bad fever.

"Nanase-san! Oh, it completely slipped my mind. Makoto came down with a fever last night and hasn't been able to contact you has he? He must've caught it from us after working so hard to look after the entire household and keep up with his studdies." She tilted he head and gave a slightly sheepish grin, almost as if embarrassed for not being able to help herself. There was absolutely no doubt in anybody's that Makoto had his mother's smile and her caring personality.

"Oh." He replied after giving a small bow. "Then I'll um…"

_What will I do? Stupid, I told him I'd help but noooooo. _Haruka thought all the while keeping the same old stoic expression no one but the said Makoto could see though.

"He's upstairs resting now but I'm sure he wouldn't mind your company when he wakes up. You're welcome to stay and wait." She said probably sensing the boy's unease and vacillating thoughts. Sliding over she welcomed him in, the twins immediately grabbing onto both and hands. Both were talking at a rate of a gazillion words per minute and Haruka could hardly understand a thing they were saying. The only major thing on his mind at the moment was that Makoto had gotten himself sick. Which, in itself was a rarity. Normally it was Haruka who got sick. Even from back when they were children Makoto was practically never sick. However the few times he was sick it was a mess. Haruka recalled the one time during their middle school years when Makoto had nearly fainted during gym. That day it was pretty obvious he wasn't feeling all too well but Makoto had gone on telling everyone who bothered that he was fine.

"Ren and Ran, Haruka might want to check up on your brother." Makoto's mother said, swooping in and taking the two by their shoulders gently.

"We'll come with you to see onii-san as well then!" Ren said jumping up and down.

"You two are very loud, you might wake him. Your brother needs rest too you know so why don't you too help me with dinner for now? I need an extra two pairs of hands you know~"

That seemed to do the trick as both quickly left Haruka's side in favor of doing something in the kitchen. Although Haruka was just the slightest bit concerned for how that might turn out.

"Let's play after okay Haru-chan!" Ran exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah! Maybe oniisan can join too!"

"Mother just said he needed rest! How can he play?"

The two went off bickering with their mother as Haruka made a quick escape up the stairs. Makoto's room as on the right at the end of the hallway, the door was closed tight. Haruka hesitated for a second before sliding open the door as quietly as he could. Slipping in he proceeded to close the door behind him before finding a seat against the bedside. The room was tidy as usual, with the exception of the scattered textbooks on the table and a few odd sheets and notes in the corner, undoubtedly from the studying of the last few weeks. Glancing over his shoulder Haruka could see Makoto's flushed face. His mouth parted slightly open, each breathe drawn in a little raspy. On his forehead lay wet towel. A few feet away Haruka caught sight of a small bowl of water, ready for when the towel needed to be changed. It was suddenly very silent although if Haruka listened closely he could still hear the twins from downstairs. Makoto's breathing sounded too strained for Haruka's liking. Reaching out a hand, Haruka gently took Makoto's hand into his own. Mindlessly playing with the fingers while noting how warm it was. His skin was unusually pale, lacking its normal healthy glow. His cheeks were flushed from fever, standing out in stark contrast to the rest of his body. Makoto looked a little thinner too, a sign that he probably hasn't been able to eat well recently either.

_Idiot. _

Haruka knew that if Makoto was awake he probably wouldn't want Haruka to be here. Not wanting him to catch the bug too. But like he was going to leave this time.

"Why won't you ever give yourself a break?" Haruka asked under his breath, stealing another glance at his friend. Suddenly the situation felt more intimate than it should have and Haruka mentally scolded himself for feeling so. Letting go of the hand, which he had been tracing over gently with his thumb, Haruka redirected his attention to the desk setting far off, piled high with binders and books. Standing up Haruka made his way over and carefully took a binder off from the top as if the slightest movement might cause the entire tower to collapse. While he's waiting, he might as well do Makoto a little favor, no?

* * *

Less than 15 minutes later everything was organized and stored neatly away. The desk was lightly dusted and Haruka even went as far as to start sharpening the pencils over the small garbage can. Which up until then was probably only held discarded tissues. A few minutes later, after all the pencils were sharpened and put back into the pencil case, Makoto began to stir a little.

"Mmm." He mumbled turning over onto his side, the towel sliding off and landing half on the pillow, half still on his face. Subconsciously, Makoto reached for it, pulling it from his face and setting in some distance away before trying to fall asleep. However it appeared like something else was causing discomfort for the boy as he rolled over, hand clasping over his mouth as his body gave a sudden heave.

Rushing over, Haruka grabbed an empty bowl, much likely set aside in the foresight of this happening, and brought it up to Makoto's face. Makoto retched a few times, stomach heaving but having nothing to throw up. Saliva dripping down from his mouth and his face contorted with pain. Soothingly, Haruka placed a hand on his broad back and rubbed in circles as if to ease the excruciating pain his friend must've been going through.

"It's okay, let it out." Haruka said before wondering to himself if saying that was correct considering this was so far just dry retching.

He continued to rub circles and after a little while, Makoto finally stopped, pulling himself together but still shaking nonetheless. Settling back down he seemed to be looking for something to whip away the saliva and Haruka rushed over with a box of tissues set on the table.

"Ah, Haruka." Makoto said, sounding exhausted. "Sorry about that. I must've caught the virus." His voice sounded a little nasally and tears were brimming his eyes.

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't be here Haru-chan. What if you get sick too?"

Haruka didn't even have the heart to say 'drop the chan' this time as he simply took the discarded towel and twisted it over the water bowl. Watching as some water trickled out in little streams.

"So?"

"Eh, but haru-"

"Just rest. If I get sick the faster you can recover the faster you can take care of me. Exams are over now so it doesn't even matter. You're always taking care of others and me so just this once let me return the favor. Okay?"

Makoto clearly too tired to argue simply nodded once and let his head fall back onto the pillow as Haruka brought a newly damp towel and placed it over his forehead. A little blush tinted his cheeks as he realized how cheesy that must've sounded. Then again, Makoto is clearly too tired or delirious to lightly tease him about it.

A few minutes passed and the two sit in silence. This was only disturbed with the soft pitter patter of the rain against the windows, slowly growing more frequent and powerful with each passing minute. Once again Haruka felt like Makoto was asleep. Feeling courageous, he takes his hand again into his own. When suddenly the fingers clasp tightly around Haruka's own, he nearly falls backwards and off the edge of the bed in surprise. Makoto's hand is warm and easily envelopes his own. It was the same hand that pulled him out of the water, guided him along and through each and every obstacle he faced. Most importantly though, it was the hand that provided him with comfort.

"Haruka?"

"Y-yes?" He returns silently yelling at himself for stuttering there.

"Thank you."

A furious blush takes over Haruka's face and for a second he's glad that Makoto's eye lids are too tired to open.

"Just hurry up and get better."

* * *

**And then when Makoto wake up again Haruka can force him to take his meds again. :P I hope you enjoyed my little contribution to the fandom because the show is coming to an end. I'm personally indifferent, actually, to the idea of a second season. I mean if it ends I can be freeeeeeee (from these feels). Then again if by miracle we get this second season, which I'm not getting my hopes up for, that'd be nice too. Agh, I'm obsessing over these two so much. Anyways enough talk. Please review if you liked it! I have like 5 other one shots I need to finish and probably not post up. (They're cheesy crap guys don't worry.)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**~SummerAnima**


End file.
